


My Little Sparrow

by Hitaka5Ever



Series: A Star Wars Haunting [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Bodily Harm, Gen, Haunting, Horror, Mental Abuse, Monsters, Outer Space, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Violence, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitaka5Ever/pseuds/Hitaka5Ever
Summary: (Part 1 of 2; Part 2 will be titled My Little Monster)Oh poor little sparrow, what will you do? Poor little sparrow, who will come save you? Will they, will you? Oh poor little sparrow, no one willeversaveyou…





	1. Chapter 1

It all started out as a tiny little itch that could not be scratched. Then, as it grew, it became an even bigger itch that could not be reached. And it was in deep; so deep inside that it almost didn’t feel real. But it was very real and it would continue to itch and itch and itch and itch, until that very essence would drive you over the edge to insanity. And it all started out with a discovery; a discovery of debris in the deep reaches of a galaxy far, far away…

* * *

At 1700 hours in the deep reaches of space, the _Resurgent_ -class Star Destroyer, the Finalizer, was heading towards a vast and dense debris field, possibly from a destroyed planet hit by asteroids. It was picked up by the ship’s scanners and it extended ahead for one hundred and ten kilometers and had a wide circumference. Going around would waste too much precious time and set the First Order off course by approximately a full day. Inside on the bridge, General Hux was staring at the main viewing window that was currently showing live footage of the field, trying to decide the best course of action.

“Should we go around it, General?” Colonel Datoo asked.

Hux was silent for a moment longer before answering, “No, we will stay on course and drop the speed by three quarters. Have our turbolasers and ventral cannons ready in case of blockages.”

“You heard the General, slow and steady through that debris field!”

While everyone did their assigned tasks, Hux turned around and approached Lieutenant Mitaka’s station. “Lieutenant, keep your eyes focused on any larger asteroids that might get in our way.”

“Yes sir.”

Turning back around, Hux added in a lighthearted tone, “And try not to miss.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, sir,” Mitaka said with a quick grin.

So there the Finalizer traveled at a slow and steady pace to avoid too much damaging collision with the debris. There even appeared to be parts of long forgotten ships strewn all about. Clearly they did not have as great of a navigation team as the First Order.

For a couple hours they had very little trouble traveling in between rocks and chunks of metal, but as they were nearing the three-quarters mark, the real trouble began. At about fifty kilometers, the asteroids were less destroyed than their previous counterparts. There was hardly any space to carefully maneuver through them and going around was too risky. They clearly needed some heavy artillery to clear the way.

“Aim the lasers and cannons!” Hux ordered. Immediately after the command, Mitaka warmed up the ventral cannons and took careful aim at the farthest chunks of massive rock. “Status?”

“Lasers locked and loaded, General!”

“Ventral cannons hot, sir.”

“…Fire.”

Almost simultaneously, the gunners began to fire their weapons to break apart the debris, and then scatter them to make an opening. With careful precision, Lieutenant Mitaka aimed and fired off shots without a single misfire. He was always super focused on noticing weak points in the large rock chunks, so destroying them without worrying about damage was one of his strong suits. After a few minutes of clearing away large pieces of debris, one very large and wide asteroid came next after they gained some breathing room. Mitaka scanned for the weak points very carefully before taking aim, staring hard at his preferred spot, which was a deep crack and possible internal hole, and then hovered his thumb over the trigger.

“Brace for potential impact,” he said, before jerking his thumb down.

As time seemed to slow, the cannon fire was expelled from its focal point, made a beeline for the locked-on weak point, and then crashed dead center into it. There was a split second pause, but then bright, golden-yellow lights spewed out sharply from the quickly forming, wide cracks that the blast created upon impact. As the lights joined together, everyone within the blast radius didn’t have time to brace themselves as it slammed into the bow of the ship, traveled over the ship’s top exterior, and finally smashed into the bridge. As if a mighty force instead of light collided, those standing or not locked into their seats were nearly sent flying back, fell, or lost their balance.

Outside the ship and no one being none the wiser, something else came from the imploding asteroid within seconds of the light being expelled. It was darting across the chunks and particles of rock, heading right for the bow of the ship. From this unknown darting thing’s point of view, it scanned the Finalizer quickly as it made its way further up the ship face, its vision only showing heat waves. It moved like a dark cloud or shadow and it didn’t show signs of stopping at a place on the ship any time soon.

“ _Where?! Where is my little_ _ **sparrow**?!”_

Whatever this thing was, it could speak, even though it had no mouth or any facial features to speak of. The darkness was soon jumping up towards the bridge, having scanned everywhere else already. Inside, almost everyone was recovering from the light crashing into the Finalizer and none were aware of the entity scanning through every single one of them. Who was it searching so desperately for?

It seemed as if the entity would move on and search some place else, but it stopped abruptly before pressing closer to the observation window of the bridge. Looking straight at a console with a radar lock-on screen, a wicked grin materialized in the flowing dark energy.

“ _Herro, my precious little_ _ **sparrow**_ _…”_

Chuckling before laughing softly, the entity phased through the screen unnoticed, darted across the floor, under chairs, and around peoples’ feet, rear ends, or backs, and then flew up into the air once it reached its destination. Behind his console, Lieutenant Mitaka barely had the chance to notice the entity before it flew into him and sent him flying backwards. Since everyone was still trying to recover from the blast, no one saw the attack or heard Mitaka crash onto the floor, hitting his head so hard that he was knocked out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Muffled shouting and movement filled the bridge of the Finalizer after the ship was hit by a bright, golden-yellow light, jostling the ship so much that most people fell or lost their balance after it struck. Behind a lock-on radar console for the ventral cannons, Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka was knocked out cold on the floor, a strange, wavy apparition flowing over his body. It began to fade and disappear into his clothing and down into his skin. As he started to come around, muffled running boot-steps came towards him and someone shouted at him, but he was too disoriented to make anything out. He was starting to get feeling back into his head when he felt a presence crouch down beside him.

Beforehand, after getting up and making himself presentable again, General Hux shouted out to know if everyone was okay, and then he began to look around at the damage. The ship had stopped shaking finally and the leftover debris was barely scratching the surface of the ship. Turning to check the back part of the bridge, Hux looked directly at the ventral cannons control console and started to ask Mitaka if he was okay, but saw no one there. Swearing under his breath, he ignored anyone nearby as he rushed around the console, seeing Mitaka laid out on the floor, completely still.

“Lieutenant!” Dropping into a crouch by Mitaka’s ribs, Hux reached over to shake his arm roughly. “Lieutenant! Lieutenant Mitaka! Can you hear me?! Lieutenant!”

There was no response for a long time, but soon Mitaka began to stir as he vaguely realized someone was with him. His eyes tightened and his body stiffened before they tried to open. His vision was blurred and faded, so he closed his eyes harder before trying again.

“Ge…General…?”

Mitaka soon felt a gentle slap to his face after he started drifting off again, and he jerked somewhat out of his groggy state.

“Lieutenant Mitaka, what happened?!”

Gritting his teeth in pain that mostly came from his head, Mitaka carefully rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes tightly. “I-I…d-don’t know…”

It took him some time, but eventually Mitaka was coherent and oriented enough to try sitting up. He braced his hands on the floor and slowly pushed himself up to avoid becoming dizzy. Hux helped him up the rest of the way, steadying him with his left hand on his shoulder.

“You must have fallen from that blast.”

“B-Blast?” Mitaka inquired, forgetting everything that happened apparently.

“Yes, you fired at an asteroid with the ventral cannon, which caused a chain reaction that effected the ship and everyone on it.”

As Hux reminded him of the incident, Mitaka gradually remembered what had happened. The Finalizer had come across a debris field from some destroyed planet and Mitaka aided in helping clear a pathway through to the other side. That’s when he fired at a rather large and wide asteroid and, as it exploded, a bright, golden-yellow light had come out of it. That itself was a strange occurrence and no one could understand why it had happened.

Placing his hand on his pounding head, Mitaka said, “My apologies, General, I shouldn’t have hit that rock-”

Hux helped Mitaka get to his feet. “No, you did everything right. It was just a freak accident, one that couldn’t have been predicted.”

“Y-Yes sir.”

Hux helped Mitaka into a chair. “Just stay here and a medical droid will check your head, in case of a concussion. I must see to the others.”

“Yes sir.”

While Hux moved away, Mitaka nursed his head in his hands as he waited for the medical droid to check on him. His memory was still a little fuzzy, but he figured that was the concussion talking. Aside from the head trauma, he felt fine. And yet, there was this odd feeling deep within his gut that he hardly noticed, like an invisible itch that couldn’t be scratched. It was as if it was lost in a kind of dark void that couldn’t be seen to the naked eye.

Several minutes passed before the medical droids and doctors came in to check on the injured bridge crew. A droid was scanning Mitaka’s head with a device that read one’s vital signs, showing slightly elevated levels of glutamate and calcium that normally occurred with a concussion. Luckily it wasn’t too severe and he would be fully recovered in a few days. After passing off its report to a human doctor, Mitaka was given self-care advice from aforementioned doctor and was given a pain relief pill that would last sixty hours.

“I would advise you have a thirty hour resting period. I shall pass this off to your commanding officer…”

“General Hux,” Mitaka told him as he swallowed the pain pill. “Thank you.” The doctor walked off to find Hux, told him of Mitaka’s diagnosis and care advice, and then returned to give Mitaka permission to leave. “Alright, I will return to my quarters for the rest of the day. Thanks again.”

The doctor left to continue his patrol. Mitaka scanned the bridge for Hux, managing to catch his eye. Hux gave him a curt nod, signaling that Mitaka was free to go, before going back to what he had been doing. Keeping his hand on his head for support, the Lieutenant carefully turned around and started to leave with a few other workers that had been injured from the attack. If Mitaka could be informed, he would find out that only a small handful of people were omitted to the hospital, but there had been some significant damage to the ship’s exterior from the blast. Nothing too crucial had been damaged, but the repair costs would be high.

Mitaka entered his sleeping quarters minutes later, going straight into his bathroom in order to use the Refresher before he would lay down to rest until dinner. After undressing, he looked at his reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror for any other bodily injuries he may have suffered from in his collapse. Aside from some random bruising, he was perfectly fine.

“There’s nothing wrong, this is your very first concussion, which is very tame compared to most people with concussions, you are going to be fine,” he thought out loud to reassure himself.

After releasing a hard breath, Mitaka turned to the Refresher, walked in, and thoroughly washed himself clean, taking extra care of the bump on his head and his bruises. He slowly turned around as he rinsed off to avoid getting dizzy and then stood under the spray so that the heat relaxed him. Nothing happened for a long time and all he heard was the spray above him.

Mitaka’s eyes suddenly snapped open and he noticed that he wasn’t standing anymore. He didn’t remember sitting down in the Refresher and yet there he was. How long had he been down there for?

‘ _I must be more exhausted than I thought.’_

Wanting to get into his bed before he fell asleep and suffered the wrath of a freezing cold Refresher, Mitaka used the wall for support as he stood up. He then turned around to turn off the spray before opening the door and letting the steam out. Too tired to dry himself off, Mitaka left the bathroom, went straight to his bed naked, yanked the covers back, and then got in. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell right to sleep, not knowing of the evil lurking around every corner of his body and mind.

* * *

It was dark and it was cold. There was no trace evidence of anything being in the darkness, and yet there was an ominous presence there. Then, out of nowhere and in the distance, the sound of rippling water echoed in the darkness, along with a strange scrapping noise. These two sounds continued on and on in that infinite space, and soon a haunting voice began to hum a little tune.

“Oh poor little _sp_ arrow,” the voice slowly and softly sang, “what will you do? Poor little sparrow, who will come save you? Will the _yyy_ , will yo _uuu_? Oh poor little sparrow, no one will _ever_ save _you_ …”

In the voice’s wake as it traveled through the darkness, the water continued to ripple and a tar-like, black residue began to spread out in all directions, creating what appeared to be root-like trails that bubbled and burst in random intervals. As it traveled far and wide, the voice reciting the poem grew louder and more gleeful with each passing verse, until it eventually formed into a crescendo of dark and evil echoes that could chill anyone to their very souls…

* * *

Early the following day after the freak accident with the asteroid field, Lieutenant Mitaka awoke to his datapad alarm going off on his bedside table. Eyes fluttering open, he stared up at the ceiling with a blurry vision, his body feeling strangely heavy. Unbeknownst to him, a strange, wavy glow moved all over his bare skin just underneath the surface. As Mitaka became more alert and his sight adjusted, it vanished without a trace, as if it had never been there at all.

Slowly and carefully as not to get dizzy, Mitaka rolled onto his side while trying to sit up, using his hands against the mattress for leverage. Once he was balanced well enough and felt fine in the face, he placed one hand to his head with a small bump on it, while the other turned off the alarm. He then slowly turned, let his legs fall over the edge of his bed, and tried to stand up. He pressed his feet down firmly on the cold steel, wiggled his toes a bit, and then pushed up off the bed with his free fist.

“Whoa okay, never mind.” Mitaka ended up losing his balance and falling back down onto his bed with a thump. He grumbled as he pressed his hand harder to his head. “I must have hit my head harder than I thought…”

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Mitaka scooted to his right, used the bedside table for leverage and balance support, and then tried standing up again. He did far better this time, but he tested his legs one at a time by taking a step towards his bathroom before attempting to walk normally.

It took Mitaka several seconds to enter his bathroom and go to the sink to wash his face with cold water. His balance was back and he was more confident in standing without holding onto anything. He quickly did his business and then sat down on the closed toilet, pressing his eyes against the balls of his hands as he rested his elbows on his thighs. Mitaka just felt like absolute shit right now. How was he going to function normally today if he could barely even walk?

Sighing as he decided to at least attempt being on duty today, Mitaka got up, moved towards the door, but abruptly stopped when he felt something behind him. He quickly jerked around in alertness, forgetting that he was under the weather. As he nearly fell, he grabbed the edge of the sink with both hands to steady himself. He then looked back up, his eyes wide. They blinked suddenly when he saw that no one was there. His heart was pounding in his chest from being spooked by nothing.

“What in galactic hell…” Wanting to just get back into bed and sleep the rest of his concussion off, Mitaka hurried as fast as he could back into his room. He was just about to bend his knees to place his hands on his bed to get back in when a loud beeping noise came out of nowhere. “Sheezus!”

Mitaka almost had a heart attack after his datapad sounded an alarm notice, to alert him of a new text message. Groaning after he realized what the noise had been, he turned around to sit down, moved closer to the top of his bed, and then reached for his datapad. Sure enough, there was a new message waiting for him to read and respond to, so he flicked the messenger open and a conversation window popped up on screen. Mitaka closed his eyes tightly before beginning to read the message.

 **Gen_Hux:** As soon as you read this, face-time me or message back on how you’re feeling this morning. If you’re not better today, then you may take the day off.

Mitaka blinked at the message before re-reading it again. He contemplated just texting Hux back, but typing would take far too long, so he sent a call signal out to him instead. He had to wait for nearly a minute before a face-cam appeared on screen, revealing Hux on the other line. When he saw the exhausted look on Mitaka’s face, he knew the response to his message didn’t need to be said.

“Go back to sleep, Mitaka, you obviously need it today.” Mitaka just nodded while rubbing at his left eye with the ball of his hand. “I will have a medical droid check on you later.”

“Okay, Hux, thanks.”

“Sleep it off and I will see you tomorrow.”

Mitaka nodded again before shutting down the face-cam and setting his datapad back down on the table. He then lifted his legs back onto his bed, pushed himself up towards his pillows, and then flopped down, going out like a light instantly.

* * *

_Oh little sparrrowww…!_

Mitaka’s brown eyes shot open, his pupils becoming tiny within milliseconds. As he blinked, he realized quickly that there was nothing but darkness above him. He was on his back, staring up at empty, black space. Underneath him, he felt a thin layer of something wet, but he felt perfectly dry. As he tried to move, panic struck him when he couldn’t. Fear bubbled up inside of him at what was happening to him.

Mitaka suddenly flinched when he felt something big move by him on his right several feet away. Heart racing, he tried desperately to at least turn his head to look, finding it possible even though the rest of his body wouldn’t respond. He expected to see something or someone coming near him, but all he saw was that inky blackness. Swallowing hard, he tried to speak, finding it difficult.

“I-I-Is…a-anyone the…th-there?”

_“Hrng, my…l-little…s-sparrow…”_

Hearing that disturbing voice to his left now, Mitaka jerked his head the other way, but there was no one there either. He was now starting to breathe heavy as his chest tightened, thinking that this was all just a fucked up dream. Closing his eyes tight, Mitaka tried to take deep breaths with his nose and to will himself out of this nightmare. He tried his best to ignore the invisible dragging whatever-it-was that seemed to be coming closer. Half a minute later and his body tightened when what felt like tendrils made out of air begin to drift over his limbs and up his entire body.

“Th-This is just…a d-dream…” Mitaka tried to reassure himself in a low voice. “Just wake up, that’s it. You just have to wake yourself up… W-Wake up…”

If Mitaka had his eyes open, he would see a black, root-like substance covering up his body, though it didn’t look like it was going to hurt him in any way. Far away from his head, a skeletal creature that dragged its back half of its dripping-with-tar body through the water and creating ripples approached him slow and silent. It had long, spindly arms with large, thin hands that had sharp claws on the long and slender fingers, and it used the hands for pulling leverage since it didn’t have legs. It took quite some time for it to stop behind Mitaka’s head, staring down at him from non-existent eyes on a blobby, triangle-shaped head. As the roots wound their way up around Mitaka’s neck, an evil, sharp-toothed grin appeared on the creature’s face, bits of tar dripping from its lips.

“Hello, my little _sparrow_ …”

As it began to laugh, the roots stopped moving, but then instantly dragged Mitaka down into the water’s depths, and he screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t remember when this idea came to me, but I thought it’d be a fun project to try, and it gave me an excuse to attempt horror (maybe not very good horror, but to the characters involved it sure as hell would be) But anyway, I hope you like it and there will be a sequel titled My Little Monster too


End file.
